Robbed
by Ztarlight
Summary: One of Amy's most personal trasures was wrongly taken from her. Can Sonic help her gain something more valuable back? (SonAmy) FINISHED 8-20
1. Isolate

[Go take a walk in the late-morning sunshine once in a while. You'll never know the ideas you'll come up with.]  
[Sonic and co. are properties of Sega.]  
  
ROBBED  
Chapter One  
  
*riiiiiiiing... riiiiiiiing.....*  
  
"Hi, Amy here! Sorry I'm not home to answer your call, but leave me a message at the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Hee hee. Mwah!"  
  
/BEEEEEEEEEEP/  
  
"Hi Amy, it's Sonic. Tails and I were going to check out that new movie tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come, but since you're not around, maybe we could catch it another time. Call me later."  
  
/click/  
  
The third-floor apartment of Amy Rose lay silent. After minutes of tense ringing from the lack of sound, a rustling emerged from the end of the hallway, where her bedroom resided. Inside the room lay a pink hedgehog curled up on her bed. Dark circles decorated her eyes, signifiying that she hadn't slept well the past few days, if at all. Her quills were messy and unkempt. Clothes were strewn all over the floor from Amy attempting to get dressed, then changing her mind and going back to bed. The lavander tank-top and short pajama set she wore was stained and wrinkled.  
  
Outside she heard the clinking of the mailman putting the daily mail in the boxes. A few minutes later, footsteps shuffled outside and the sound of paper being shoved underneath the door. Amy knew it was her neighbor, Mrs. Cox, getting the mail for her. Amy had called her a few weeks ago asking if she could get the mail because she wasn't feeling well and didn't want to leave her apartment and sweet Mrs. Cox agreed, no questions asked. Of course, Amy hadn't told the direct truth. Physically she felt fine, save for some cramping in her upper legs, but she didn't want to leave her apartment if she could help it.   
  
The sounds of a light rumbling echoed throughout the room. Slowly, very slowly, Amy arose from her position on the bed, and padded barefoot, very cautiously, down the hall to her kitchen. Pulling a yogurt from the fridge, she pawed through the drawers for a spoon, hurredly gathered up the mail, and stepped lightly and swiftly back to her bedroom, gently closing the door behind her with a click. 


	2. Secrets

ROBBED  
Chapter 2  
  
Two days passed, with much of the same behaviour from the pink hedgehog. The sound of a click and metal scraping from down the hall told Amy that Rouge had arrived.  
  
"Thanks for coming," she greeted the bat, who entered the room holding a BurgerPal bag.  
  
"Oh girl, you look terrible!" She shut the door.  
  
"Nice to see you too."  
  
Rouge rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." She held out the bag. "Here. I had a feeling you could've used some REAL food."  
  
Amy took the bag and nodded in thanks. Dumping the contents onto her bed, she pokaed at her burger before cautiously picking up a fry and slowly eating it, staring into space, as if she were in thought. Without moving her eyes, she pointed to the food. "You can have some, too."  
  
Rouge shook her head. "No thanks, I picked up something before I came over."  
  
The silence that moved in Amy's apartment nearly ago seemed to hang extra thick in the room. Rouge not only felt that she could cut it with a knife, but that she would need a hatchet to make any dent in it. Spying a radio in the corner, slowly gathering dust, she nodded her head in the direction of the black box and asked, "May I?"  
  
Amy blinked, disrupting her stare from a random crevice in the wall. She shifted and turned to see what Rouge meant. "Oh...." she said blankly, "Sure, why not?"  
  
Grateful that the silence would hang on her shoulders no longer, it was more than Rouge was worth to run to the corner. She turned it on and wheeled the station dial until she found a song she liked, then returned to sit on the bed. Rouge noticed that Amy had finally taken a bite of her hamburger, small a bit as it was. Sighing to herself, she gazed around the room, trying to come up with some sort of conversation. "So... has Sonic been by yet?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"No... he called on Wednesday, though."  
  
"Oh..." Rouge looked away. "So I take it he doesn't know yet?"  
  
"You're the only one who does... I haven't felt right talking about it with anyone else... probably because you're a girl, you know?"  
  
Rouge smiled gently, a look of understanding gracing her face. "And even then it's still hard to talk to me, I bet."  
  
"I threw up yesterday."  
  
The white bat felt her heart stop. "You're not... you're on time, right?"  
  
Amy shook her head. "I want to get a kit, but I'm afraid to leave the house."  
  
Rouge nodded in understanding. "I suppose it would be hard..."  
  
Amy nodded, feeling as if she would cry, but no tears fell.  
  
"You can cry if you need to. I'll understand."  
  
Amy gave a long, shuddering sigh. "I've tried, believe me, I've tried. But it's like... I can't. Like I'm all dried up."  
  
"Not eating and sleeping might contribute to that."  
  
Amy flopped back on her bed. "I sleep... not much, but I do... I can't stay asleep for more than a few hours at a time... I keep thinking he's going to come back..."  
  
Rouge leaned over and ran her hand gently on Amy's head. "Sonic's been asking about you," she changed the subject.  
  
"Has he?" the young girl replied, sounding indifferent on the matter. "What's he been saying?"  
  
"Oh, not much.... he was rather upset that you never called him back for that movie date."  
  
"He's lucky I even left my room that day."  
  
"So why didn't you call him back?"  
  
Amy opened her mouth to speak, but shut it abruptly, rethinking her statement. "If I do, he's gonna want to know why I haven't been out in three weeks... and then I'm going to have to tell him what happened..." She let out a long yawn.  
  
Rouge smiled sadly. "You take a nap. I promise not to leave until you wake up."  
  
"Thank you," Amy whispered as she lay down.  
  
Rouge's footsteps faded down the hallway until they stopped, and the canned laughter of the TV followed soon after. For the first time in what felt like forever, Amy felt content. With a sigh, she rolled her head to the right and had the most peaceful sleep she could remember. 


	3. Taunt

ROBBED  
Chapter Three  
  
/BANG BANG BANG/  
  
"Amy? Amy!"  
  
Amy set on the edge of her bed, staring placidly out the window. It was a matter of time before Sonic would come over himself. She knew that, yet she hoped he would put it off a little longer. She wasn't quite ready to face him.  
  
"C'mon Amy, open up!"  
  
No..., she thought. What if it wasn't Sonic? What if it was ...him... and he was using Sonic to get her outside?  
  
"Rouge told me you weren't feeling well..."  
  
She did what?!  
  
"I wanted to make sure you're ok..."  
  
Aw, he was so sweet.  
  
"We haven't done anything together in a while..."  
  
"Three weeks and four days!"  
  
Oh damn. Did she just say that out loud?  
  
"...Um, yeah. But I want to do something, and I've been really worried about you."  
  
She wasn't going to talk anymore.  
  
"AMY!"  
  
Keep staring out the window...  
  
"I'm not leaving you."  
  
The poor girl didn't know what he was wasting his time for. She wasn't going to budge.  
  
"I'll break this down down if I have to!"  
  
I dare you...  
  
Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Sonic gave one final bang on door before proclaiming, "Don't think I won't!"  
  
Almost as if in a trance, Amy's tongue slowly slid out from between her lips, taunting Sonic in her mind, when her gaze was focused on a spider on the other side of her window.  
  
A resounding BOOM emitted from the hallway, scattering dust from the untidy apartment around in crazy swirls, as if the place had erupted tornadoes. In the blink of an eye Sonic was standing at the doorway, watching the girl as she stared at the spider.  
  
Her breathing began to increase, get faster, harder, heavier. She could feel it, fee his gaze upon her backside. It was not a gaze of anger or frustration, but one of kindness, understanding... she didn't have to look at him to know this. She dropped her head in her hands and heaved her shoulders forward, weeping silent sobs.  
  
Sonic's expression did not change, almost as if he expected this reaction from her. He stepped lightly over to the girl and placed a placid hand on her shoulder, guiding her to her feet and into his arms. "It's alright," he cooed in her ear as she gasped short, shaky breaths.   
  
"No, no, it's not..." she whispered back.  
  
"Amy..." he pushed her back a little to get a good view into her eyes, "What happened to you?"  
  
Her eyes met his. And she saw the gaze of kindness and understanding. She moved her lips, but no sound came forth.  
  
"I want to know why you've been hiding from me..." he ran a hand through her quills. "It's not like you, and that worries me."  
  
"I.... I was... I can't...." she broke away from the depths of his eyes.  
  
Sonic stood silent. "....Alright," he said, embracing her once again. "You don't have to tell me if don't want to, I guess..."  
  
She sighed, grateful that she was no longer alone. She clung tighter to Sonic.  
  
"I still want to do something, though. I know!" A big smile spread across his face. "You've been in your house for so long... you and me, tomorrow, I'll take you out and we can spend the whole day out together, and we can do whatever you want to. What do you say?"  
  
The pink hedgehog looked back at Sonic. something about his presence, his gaze, his posture, his warmth, or maybe it was just his proposal.... something about him filled her with an overwhelming amount of happiness, yet she could still not bring herself to smile. "Sure," she answered, trying to sound as sincere as she could, "It sounds fun."  
  
"Good." He gave her a light peck on the forehead, and left the house. Before he got too far away, he poked his head back in the door. "Sorry about your door. I'll be back later to fix it."  
  
She just nodded. 


	4. Reveal

ROBBED  
Chapter Four  
  
"Well, I think you should go," Rouge prompted, brushing out Amy's quills. "It's been close to a month since you've been out of the house, and I think some fresh air would do you some good."  
  
Amy pouted. "If I wanted fresh air, I'd open a window."  
  
It was the following day, a blooming Saturday, the day in which Amy agreeed to let Sonic take her out. Perhaps she was caught up in the romance of the time, because now, she certainly felt differently.  
  
"Oh nonsense," Rouge quipped, "You're going and that's that." She kicked aside some clothes, making a path to Amy's closet, in which she pulled out her favorite red dress. "Here. This and your SOAP shoes will get you looking sassy again!"  
  
Amy gave it a look of disgust. "I hate that thing."  
  
"That wasn't how you felt the last time I made you up." Rouge fished out a blue rube dress with spaghetti straps. "Well, it's a little fancy, but it'll make in impact."  
  
Amy looked at her skeptically.  
  
"It'll bring out the green in your eyes!"  
  
The pink hedgehog caught a sideways glance in the mirror. "I'd say the green comes out pretty well on it's own."  
  
Rouge grit her teeth together, remembering she had to keep her temper. "Very well..." she replied curtly. "Why don't you come over here and pick something out?"  
  
Amy sat still on the bed. "Is there anything in there in camouflage?"  
  
"Umm..." Rouge bit her lip. "Not that I see."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"What do you want that for anyway?"  
  
"Because then no one could see me."  
  
Rouge sighed. "In this city, you'd probably want something in grey."  
  
Amy's ears perked. "What do I have in grey?"  
  
"Just this little romper thing." Rouge pulled out a concrete-grey one-piece item that looked like a shirt and skirt sewn together with shorts underneath. She studied the apparel in her hand. "Actually, this might look pretty cute on you."  
  
Full of new energy, Amy leapt from the bed, tore off her pajamas, and hopped into the suit. She bounced over to the mirror and studied herself from top to bottom. "I like it... but do I have any shows to match?"  
  
Rouge picked up a pair of white sneakers. "These might look alright."  
  
Amy put them on. "Well... I guess it'll do."  
  
Rouge gave Amy a glance up and down a few times. "Hmm... it looks like you actually got some sleep last night, but you're still not her your potential..." She dug through the black purse on Amy's bed and pulled out a small compact. "Come here." Amy obeyed and Rouge smudged a little concealer over the young girl's circles. "There. MUCH better."  
  
Amy observed herself in the mirror once more. For the first time in what felt like forever, she felt alive, and looked the part. "I still don't know..."  
  
Rouge took Amy gently by the shoulder. "Amy, honey... Sonic is going to be with you. He'll make sure that nothing like that will happen again."  
  
She just nodded.  
  
Footsteps shuffled from down the hall, and the doorbell rang. The ebony bat grinned. "Knock him out, girl!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He couldn't believe it.  
  
She was SMILING.  
  
More so, there was a laugh exploding behind the smile.  
  
Of course, he had to resort to spilling soda all over his brand new white polo shirt, but it was a sacrifice worth making.  
  
Amy took his arm and dragged Sonic over to the water fountain of the theatre, giggles still resounding from behind her teeth. "Here. I know a trick that'll get that stain right out. Soak it in cold water -fast- before the stain sets in. I'm going to grab some napkins." She darted off, returning a few moments later, a fresh set of laughs hitting the air. "I still can't believe that YOU would be that clumsy..." she mopped up the soda with the handful of napkins.  
  
So maybe it wasn't that funny, but it was the most entertaining thing Amy had seen in ages. The great hero, Sonic the Hedghog... he can harness Chaos Emeralds, fight robots, and trip over an empty popcorn container.  
  
"So are we going out for dinner now?" Amy asked casually as she blotted out the last of the stain.  
  
"Dinner?!" Sonic exclaimed. "You mean the popcorn, nachos, gummi bears, and soda didn't fill you up?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sheesh..." Sonic shook his head, moving his head up and down her curves. "Where the hell do you pack all that?"  
  
"It's a secret," she giggled, kissing him on the nose.  
  
"I don't know if I've got room for a dinner, though," he confessed as they left the theatre.  
  
"Then can we just get dessert and coffee?"  
  
True Blue flashed his famous smile. "Now that's an idea."  
  
"Always gotta have room for desert," Amy chided as they walked into an ice cream shoppe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time they left the ice cream parlour, ngiht had fallen, and as the cool midsummer's night air his Amy's face as they stepped outside, a chill ran down her spine. (This is how it all started, three weeks ago...) she thought fearfully. (We left the club, he took me home, and...)  
  
"Ames? You ok?"  
  
She snapped back to reality as they continued walking. "Yeah, of course."  
  
Sonic remained unconvinced. "You looked as if you were afraid of something."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Amy..." they stopped and he looked directly at her. "What is it you're not telling me?"  
  
Sonic felt the girl tense up as she tried to speak. "I... well..."  
  
"Something's on your mind. Something is bothering you. I could tell when I talked to Rouge."  
  
Fire burned in Amy's eyes. "She told you?!"  
  
"She didn't have to," Sonic replied, his tone and expression unchanging. "I could tell from the way she sounded. The only thing I got out of her was that you weren't feeling well."  
  
Amy dropped her chin to her chest. He needed to know... "s-Sonic... you remember the night we went to the club, and when you brought me home in your car?"  
  
He nodded gently. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well..." she took a deep breath. "A-After you left, there was... someone in the shadows to the right, and... and he grabbed me, and..." another breath, "andherapedme," she spat out quickly.  
  
Sonic gasped in shock. Never did he imagine that the young hedgehog would ever have to suffer something so horrible as that. But something in her voice told him that she wasn't quite done.  
  
Amy felt her head sink even lower as her voice dropped to a whisper. "And I think I'm pregnant."  
  
And she burst into tears. 


	5. Stun

ROBBED  
Chapter Five: Stun  
  
Sonic just stood there, staring at Amy in a mixture of shock and disbelief. He wanted to hug her, but at the same time, her aura seemed to be saying not to touch her. Against his better judgement, he stepped forward and embraced her gently; she responded and pushed her body into his.  
  
Sonic thought of the day before, when he was yelling at Amy to open the door and get outside. He instantly felt guilty. No wonder she hadn't want to come out...  
  
But worst of all was knowing that she was violated right after he had taken her home. (If only I had seen her inside... taken her to the door, tucked her in, anything... it could've been avoided...) And he spoke his concern to the girl.  
  
But before he could finish she put a finger to his lips, much like a stopper to his words. "Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault... you didn't do this to me..."  
  
"I could've stopped it from happening."  
  
Amy shook her head. "There was no guarantee of that, either." She pet his head lightly. "It's alright, Sonic... I appreciate your support. I know I'll manage..."  
  
But even as she spoke these words, she doubted their truthfulness. Sonic kept a protective arm around her shoulder as they walked. He hesitated to speak, afraid he might say something to offend or upset her. "Um... are you... sure, that you're... pregnant?"  
  
"2 of 3 tests came out positive."   
  
Suddenly the full effect of what was happenning hit Amy like a ton of bricks. She stopped in her tracks, staring blanky into space. "Positive..." she repeated numbly. "Oh Sonic," she cried, worry ever present, "What am I going to do?"  
  
Sonic sighed in a rapt contemplation. "The way I see it, you've got two choices: go ahead with the pregnancy, or abort while it's still in it's early stages."  
  
"Abort...! Why I... that's murder!"  
  
"I know, I know..." Sonic sighed. "It's not my favorite option, but Ames, you're barely 14... it'd be so hard for you to raise a baby... Even adoption would be hell." He clasped her hands gently. "But whatever you choose to do, I'll stand by you 100% of the way."  
  
Amy felt tears flood her eyelids. "Sonic..."  
  
The pair stopped, as they had arrived in front of Amy's building. It was the same scenerio as before, yet Amy felt completely calm, lacking the strange sense of impending dread she felt before the rape happened. Her body slowly moved forward, reacting to the warmth given off by her blue counterpart.  
  
"I'll abort it," She said firmly.  
  
"...Positive?" Sonic replied, face looming over hers.  
  
"Yes." She sighed. "You're right... there's no way I could raise a baby... not yet, anyway."  
  
"Yet?"  
  
"I'd like to be a mother someday... but not under these... circumstances..." Her voice gently faded out as her back began to curve under the blue hedgehog's guiding hand.  
  
His reply was drowned out by a union of her lips to his.... 


	6. Fear

[To Eggy: Yes, it is a very nice ending idea, but it doesn't fit the way the story has been written so far, nor will it fit the ending I have planned. I thank you for your suggestion, but I won't be using it this time around.]  
  
[Information for this chapter was found at this source: http://www.earlyoptionpill.com/]  
  
.  
  
Robbed  
Chapter Six: Fear  
  
.  
  
The next morning, Amy made that fateful call to the operator, who gave her the number for the nearest abortion clinic, which, being a large city, was located about 20 minutes from where she lived. An appointment was made for later that afternoon, which Sonic volunteered to drive her there. The duo went, and Amy walked into the office, up to the clerk at the desk to sign in.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amy Rose, I called this morning for a 2:25 appointment?"  
  
"Yes, I remember. Have a seat, Miss Rose. Dr. Tsumen will be with you in a moment."  
  
Amy and Sonic took a seat near the middle of the room. Some soft music played in the background. It made the long wait much more bearable, for in Amy's experience, the longer you wait, the shorter time you have with the doctor.  
  
A different clerk stepped out from behind the desk. "Um... Amy?"  
  
Amy stood up. "I'm coming."  
  
Sonic started to stand up after her, but she pushed down on his shoulder. "I'll be fine," she whispered, squeezing his hand. Sonic sighed helplessly as she followed the clerk.  
  
Down the hall, and to a room on the right. "You can have a seat. The doctor will be with you shortly." Amy thanked the clerk and made her way in.  
  
It was your typical doctor's room. To one side there lay an examining bed; across from it was a desk with a few drawers. Atop the desk was a notepad and some pens, along with other documents with text too small for Amy to read where she was standing. She crossed the room and sat down in one of the green chairs, taking note of the wood cabinets where boxes of various medicine samples and other medical items sat patiently. Other items were held in plastic containers on the counter underneath the cabinets.  
  
There was no music in this room, nor did she hear the sound of other patients in other rooms. Amy began to grow tense. The heavy silence lay thick, and she began to feel very nervous. What if it hurt? What if the doctor couldn't help her? What if he made things worse? What if--"  
  
"Good afternoon, Ms. Rose."  
  
Amy's thoughts were disturbed by a shy, gentle voice from the doorway. She looked up to see a female gazelle, with a petite snout and small, Asian eyes of dark brown. She wore a white lab coat with pale blue dress slacks underneath. In her hands she held a clip board. She was smiling. "I'm Dr. Tsumen."  
  
Amy smiled shakily, and it took her moment to get the courage to speak a greeting back. "h-hi," she squeaked out.  
  
But the doctor's smile did not waver in the least. In fact, Amy thought it may have gotten bigger. "It's ok, Ms. Rose. You don't have to be nervous." She set aside her clipboard on the desk. "I'm here to help you."  
  
Amy nodded and swallowed.  
  
"Hmm..." Dr. Tsumen looked over the top paper, "It's says here you've come to have an abortion. First I'm going to do a short examination."  
  
It was done. Blood pressure, temperature, reflexes, nothing out of the ordinary. Satisfied, the doctor made a note on the second paper on the clipboard. "Your health is perfectly normal for someone who's expecting. We can go ahead with the abortion."  
  
Amy felt the shivers go down her spine.   
  
"Do you smoke?"  
  
"No."  
  
This was it, then. It was now or never.  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"Less than 4 weeks."  
  
She could carry on her decision, or change her mind and keep the baby. She bit her tongue and decided to learn a bit more before she did something so rash.  
  
"Alright then." Dr. Tsumen pulled a book out of one of the drawers. "The best option for you would be the pill." She flipped open the book to a specific page and flipped it over for Amy to see. "It looks like this." She pointed to a small white pill, circular in shape. "Since your pregnancy is under 7 weeks, you have the choice of the 'early option' pill." She closed the book. "Before we continue, are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
Amy closed her eyes and held her fists to her chest, nodding very slowly.  
  
Dr. Tsumen put a paw on Amy's shoulder. "It's a hard choice to make. I'd know." She walked out of the room.  
  
Amy sat, stunned. She had no idea.  
  
A minute later, the doctor returned with a handbook and a slip of paper. "This," she held out the handbook, "Is a guide to the early option, and how it works. This paper is a statement letting me know that you have chosen to end your abortion. Take a few minutes to read through it, make sure you understand it, and then decide if you want to sign the waiver. Do you want me to call in your friend?"  
  
Amy frowned. Sonic would be a great counsel right now, but this was a decision she had to make on her own. "No, I think I'll be alright."  
  
Dr. Tsumen nodded. "If you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to ask me."  
  
"...Actually, I do have one..." Amy took a deep breath. "How do I decide?"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"How can I be sure that this is what I want?"  
  
The smile returned to the doctor's face. She sat down next to Amy. "You need to think about how having a baby will affect your life. I was in college when I got pregnant..." The doctor sighed. "The condom broke, and the morning after pill didn't help me. I couldn't begin my family while I was still trying to earn a degree, and my boyfriend left it to me to decide." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I went ahead with the abortion, and... it was so scary. My doctor was not as kind as he could've been, and it felt like he may have been trying to scam me. I didn't think it was fair for women to suffer less-than-perfect treatment under such circumstances, so I decided to become an abortion doctor, and help the women undergoing such a procedure be at as much ease as possible."  
  
Out of impulse, Amy hugged the gazelle next to her. "I'm very glad you did."  
  
"It's good to be appreciated." She grinned back. "But like I said, think about your future. There will be a time for you have children... is it now?"  
  
It began to make sense for the young girl. "No... not now. You're right. My future depends on being able to choose what I want." She stood up and reached for a pen. "And right now, I want to sign the form."  
  
"Only if you're absolutely sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
1. I have read the attached Medication Guide   
for using this pill to end my pregnancy.   
  
2. I discussed the information with my health  
care provider, DR. ALISON TSUMEN.   
  
3. My provider answered all my questions and   
told me about the risks and benefits of using   
this pill to end my pregnancy.   
  
4. I believe I am no more than 49 days (7   
weeks) pregnant.   
  
5. I understand that I will take the pill in   
my provider's office.   
  
6. I understand that I will take the second   
medicine in my provider's office two days   
after I take the first (Day 3).   
  
7. My provider gave me advice on what to do  
if I develop heavy bleeding or need emergency  
care due to the treatment.   
  
8. Bleeding and cramping do not mean that my   
pregnancy has ended. Therefore, I must return   
to my provider's office in about 2 weeks (about   
Day 14) after I take my first pill to be sure   
that my pregnancy has ended and that I am well.   
  
9. I know that, in some cases, the treatment   
will not work. This happens in about 5 to 8   
women out of 100 who use this treatment.   
  
10. I understand that if my pregnancy continues   
after any part of the treatment, there is a   
chance that there may be birth defects. If my   
pregnancy continues after treatment with these   
pills, I will talk with my provider about my   
choices, which may include a surgical procedure   
to end my pregnancy.   
  
11. I understand that if the medicines I take   
do not end my pregnancy and I decide to have a   
surgical procedure to end my pregnancy, or if   
I need a surgical procedure to stop bleeding,   
my provider will do the procedure or refer me   
to another provider who will. I have the   
provider's name, address and phone number.   
  
12. I have my provider's name, address and   
phone number and know that I can call if I have   
any questions or concerns.   
  
13. I have decided to take these medicines to   
end my pregnancy and will follow my provider's   
advice about when to take each drug and what to   
do in an emergency.   
  
14. I will do the following:   
- return to my provider's office in 2 days (Day   
3) to check if my pregnancy has ended.   
My provider will give me a second medicine  
if I am still pregnant.   
- return to my provider's office about 14 days after   
beginning treatment to be sure that my pregnancy   
has ended and that I am well   
  
Patient Signature: ____AMY ROSE THE HEDGEHOG__________________   
  
Patient Name (print): ___Amy Rose the Hedgehog________________   
  
Date: __________June 17th, 2053_______________________________   
  
The patient signed the PATIENT AGREEMENT in my presence after I counseled her and answered all her questions. I have given her the Medication Guide for mifepristone.   
  
Provider's Signature: ______ALISON J. TSUMEN__________________   
  
Name of Provider print: ____Alison J. Tsumen__________________   
  
Date: _____________June 17th, 2053____________________________   
  
After the patient and the provider sign this PATIENT   
AGREEMENT, give 1 copy to the patient before she   
leaves the office and put 1 copy in her medical   
record. Give a copy of the Medication Guide to the   
patient.   
  
6/17/53  
  
Amy gasped in shock as she dropped the pen. Suddenly she began to have doubts, like she did something she wasn't supposed to do. Nevertheless, she stood up tall and handed the waiver to Dr. Tsumen. "Ok."  
  
"Right, thank you." She took the paper and pen. "Wait just a moment, and I'll have your first dosing."  
  
When the doctor returned, she carried with her a vial. Setting the vial on the counter, she took a paper cup and filled it with water. "Alright, here we go. Right now I have three pills with me. You will take them all right now."  
  
She did.  
  
"I want to see you again in 2 days, same time, and we will issue your next dose if needed." She handed Amy a card. "Call this number if you have any complications."  
  
Amy staggered out of the room. She wasn't sure if she really felt sick, or if she was just imagining it. On the drive home, she thumbed through the handbook again, just to get the general idea of how she should feel.  
  
The two days passed without much event. Rouge stopped by a few times to talk to Amy and cook her meals, most of which was left uneaten. She felt very nauseous; fortunately this was a listed side effect of the pill, so Rouge thought very little of it, and Amy did as well.  
  
Back at the office, Dr. Tsumen came in the room, this time with black slacks, and gave Amy two pills. "Have you started bleeding yet?" She asked before the pink hedgehog took the dose.  
  
"This morning," and she brought a paper cup to her lips once again.  
  
"Good, good. Expect a lot of that." She took the cup and threw it away. I want you back here in 12 days, just so I can make sure everything is going smoothly." As Amy walked out the door, Dr. Tsumen handed the girl a coupon. "Here, this will come in handy."  
  
In the car, Amy pulled out the coupon and noticed it was for $2.00 off any maxi or tampon package.  
  
"Watcha got there, Ames?" Sonic glanced over for a breif second.  
  
Amy shoved the coupon back in her pocket. "Oh, nothing special."  
  
~*~  
  
As the next 12 days went by, Dr. Tsumen called Amy twice to make sure she was feeling ok. Rouge stopped by periodically; after all this girl was the closest friend she ever had. On the 11th day, Amy took a little longer than usual to answer Rouge's knock. (Doorbell, knock twice, doorbell again).  
  
"Girl, how can you leave me standing here when I got junk food?"  
  
Amy giggled timidly. "Sorry, you caught me while I was changing."  
  
Kicking the door shut, Rouge set her bag on the hall table. "You're still bleeding!?"  
  
Amy nodded and vanished into the kitchen. "The doctor said it could last for up to a month."  
  
"A MONTH?!" Rouge's eyes doubled in size. "That's it, I'm not getting pregnant."  
  
Amy laughed nervously. "Well, it's not like I had a choice..."  
  
"Oh, yeah..." the white bat cleared her throat. "How are you doing with that, anyway?"  
  
Amy shrugged. "Well, I'm sleeping properly now, I don't feel as paranoid... both you and Sonic have been a great help."  
  
Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Me and... Sonic?"  
  
Amy felt her cheeks grow warm. She dashed into the hall and back again, returning with the bag. "So!" she changed the subject," What did you bring for us this time?"  
  
~*~  
  
"...uh huh, okay, that's good. Now, on average, you should stop bleeding in a few days or so if you haven't already."  
  
Amy shook her head.  
  
"Right. Again, it won't be much longer. Has it gotten less heavy?"  
  
A nod.  
  
Dr. Tsumen seemed very pleased. "Excellent. Your abortion has been proceding quite normally, and--" Her words were cut off by a rustling outside the door, and then fading footsteps. Standing up, she walked to the door, leaned outside, and pulled a folder back in the room. "Ah, you're results are back. That was fast..."  
  
Amy played with her dress. "What does it show?"  
  
"The scans are clear, Amy."  
  
"They... what?"  
  
Dr. Tsumen gave her that famous smile. "You're all set to go."  
  
She couldn't believe it. She had made it through the procedure, and was given a clean bill of health.  
  
And yet, she still felt unfulfilled. 


	7. Freed

[Just a little authour's note. I'll try to be brief. I'm sure you've noticed this fic to be a little... controversial. Good. That's what I was aiming for. You've noticed how the contraversial things are the ones that are remembered? When I write, it's because I have a lesson to tell. I want you, the reader, to get something out of this fic. What you will get, I cannot say, for that depends on how it is interpreted.  
  
I am not trying to support abortion, nor am I trying to bash it. This fic is not about abortion. It's not even about rape. It's about the power of love, and how it can help you through a traumatic event. And while I'm sure you have wonderful opinions on your views that would make for a lovely discussion, this is not the place to do it. Please have respect for me, the other readers, and the site by not stating your views in the review box. Thank you.]  
  
.  
Robbed  
Chapter Seven: Freed  
.  
  
DingdongKnockKnockDingdongSLAM!  
  
Not waiting for an answer, Rouge rushed into Amy's apartment with a rolled up newspaper in her hand. "Ames? You up?"  
  
A groggy, half-asleep walking pink fuzzball appeared at the end of the hallway. "I am now."  
  
Four months had passed since Amy had completed her pill cycle. Her body continued to function normally, and she saw Sonic on a regular basis.  
  
Rouge put her free hand on her hip and looked at the clock. "It's nearly eleven o'clock! What are you doing still in bed?"  
  
Amy grinned and sat at the table, waving her hand to offer Rouge a seat. "What are you doing out of it?"  
  
Rouge shrugged, but didn't sit down. "Woke up at 5, couldn't go back to sleep."  
  
"I hate that."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A silence came up between them. Amy cleared her throat and stood up. "Um, want some coffee?"  
  
Rouge waved her hand. "Nah. I must've had 4 cups already this morning."  
  
Amy giggled. "I could tell." She made herself a cup, then sat back down at the table. "So, what's got you so antsy this morning?"  
  
Rouge blinked. "OH!" She dug out the local section of the newspaper and slapped it down in front of Amy. "That guy on the front look familiar?"  
  
Amy nearly spit her drink out in shock. The blood rushed to her face in anger, then drained in fear as she looked into the face of the cat-like being that was her attacker some five months ago. Her tongue had become so dry she couldn't speak; instead she glanced at Rouge with a look of fear and despiration in her face, silently asking what to do next. The white bat's grin remained on her face. She nodded. "Go on, read it."  
  
Amy blankly nodded, then turned her attention back to the article. If the paper was accurate, then the cat had been placed into police custody as of sometime the previous evening. Amy looked at Rouge again, this time in disbelief. "Is it... true?"  
  
"Yup!" Rouge rested against the table edge. "Found the bastard last night in a bar, getting in a heated battle with the bartender." She shook her head. "I swear, some people are absolute idiots."  
  
True, Amy thought, but that was the least of her worries. Her attacker was caught. Never again would he threaten the streets of her home. She sighed. "Wow."  
  
There was a silence in the kitchen. Rouge cleared her throat. "You never answered my question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Why you slept in so late. I mean seriously, what were you doing last night?"  
  
A big grin spread across Amy's face. "Let me put it this way... remember how you told me that something only matters if you want it to?"  
  
She nodded. "Uh huh."  
  
Amy leaned across the table. "Well, as far as I'm concerned... Sonic will always be my first."  
  
Rouge's jaw dropped to the floor. "You didn't!"  
  
The pink girl giggled. "We did."  
  
The ebony bat's mouth turned upwards. "Wow... well I'll be..."  
  
Amy just continued to smile.  
  
Outside, the October winds blew in through the window, splashing its finest crisp autumn air into the young girl's face. Her expressions grew brighter.  
  
Today would be a good day.  
  
.  
THE END  
. 


End file.
